Entre rêve et réalité
by flammeche
Summary: PWP : Lorsque Pansy songe à Harry Potter, ce n'est pas toujours pour lui faire du mal


Note de l'auteur :

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par le forum d'un site francophone de fanfictions dans le monde de Harry Potter.

Ce texte n'y participe pas car il n'a pas pu être rendu dans les délais impartis. Mais si vous souhaitez voter, je vous informe qu'il y a une quinzaine de texte qui y participent et que les votes sont ouverts jusqu'au 19 juillet minuit.

J'espère que la lecture de ce texte vous plaira et que, ce soit le cas ou non, vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture

--

**Entre rêve et réalité**

En dépit de la douceur de la nuit, Pansy avait tiré les baldaquins de son lit, préservant ainsi son intimité de ses quatre compagnes de chambre. Seuls les légers ronflements d'une de ses camarades troublaient le silence de la chambre, éclairée par la faible lumière des veilleuses imitant la clarté de la lune.

Elle était allongée, fébrile, incapable de trouver le sommeil, ses pensées accaparées par celui qu'elle désirait en secret. Elle ferma les yeux dans une nouvelle tentative, pour les rouvrir peu de temps après, perturbée par les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit : deux corps nus mêlés ; l'un d'eux était le sien. Elle senti son sang affluer entre ses cuisses et une moiteur sans équivoque la gagner.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, se saisit du verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet et l'avala en quelques gorgées, espérant que cela suffirait à calmer le feu qui couvait en elle. Enfin, elle se cala dans ses oreillers, résolue cette fois à trouver le sommeil. Vaine tentative ; les fesses musclées aperçues dans le vestiaire de quidditch l'après-midi même ne cessaient de la hanter. Deux fesses menues, mais à l'air incroyablement fermes, qu'elle aurait voulu saisir à deux mains. Et un dos ! Merlin, ce dos !

Ses seins avaient tendu le coton de sa chemise de nuit et les tétons pointaient fièrement vers le ciel, jusqu'à à en être douloureux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on les touche, certaine d'y trouver un soulagement. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle porta les mains à sa poitrine et se mis à la caresser, d'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Le frottement du tissu lui procura un réconfort de courte durée, qui ne fit qu'augmenter les palpitations se concentrant maintenant à l'endroit où ses cuisses se joignaient.

Elle releva sa chemise de nuit plus haut sur ses jambes, ses pensées l'incitant à pénétrer dans ce vestiaire, à s'avancer vers ce corps si tentateur. Ses cuisses se serrèrent et d'un mouvement de hanches, elle les fit jouer l'une contre l'autre, provocant une légère friction, suffisante pour lui procurer des sensations salvatrices.

Elle continua à s'approcher, tendit la main vers la nuque du garçon et caressa une de ses boucles brunes. A ce contact, il se retourna dans un mouvement d'une lenteur insupportable. Enfin, deux yeux verts emplis de désir la fixèrent, un sourire éloquent sur les lèvres. Rongée par la curiosité, elle porta son regard plus bas et se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait besoin d'aucune aide : son sexe fièrement érigé témoignait de son excitation. Etait-ce son cerveau qui lui faisait imaginer l'objet de ses fantasmes aussi bien doté ?

Cette vision augmenta encore son désir. Sa main défit un des boutons du haut de sa chemise de nuit, se glissa dans l'échancrure et se saisit d'un sein, qu'elle se mit à pétrir tout en roulant le téton entre le pouce et l'index. Ses cuisses se séparèrent, entrainant le coton qui les recouvrait jusqu'à la taille tandis que d'un doigt, elle commença à caresser le siège de son plaisir.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa tâche et sur ses visions érotiques : le jeune homme avait ouvert son corsage d'une main habile, dévoilant une poitrine plus généreuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Il y posa ses lèvres chaudes, allumant un incendie sous sa peau. Une main glissait sur sa cuisse et s'insinuait dans sa lingerie, puis à travers la douce toison jusqu'à la moiteur de son entre-jambe. Il commença à la caresser, tandis que ses lèvres couraient sur son visage et son buste, les couvrant de dizaines de baisers qui contribuèrent à l'affoler plus encore.

Elle restait passive, se livrant entière à ses mains et à sa bouche expertes. Il lui saisit les fesses et la souleva. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il l'adossait aux casiers du vestiaire. C'est dans cette position improbable qu'il la pénétra.

Les doigts de Pansy s'agitaient avec de plus en plus de fébrilité, elle sentait qu'elle était proche du but et tandis qu'elle imaginait les coups de reins puissant que lui donnait son amant imaginaire, l'éveillant à un plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle atteint enfin l'orgasme qui s'exprima par un long soupir de satisfaction.

Ces cuisses se resserrèrent sur sa main, elle roula sur le côté, les yeux fermés, souriant de contentement. Son corps savoura jusqu'à la dernière réplique de sa jouissance.

Jamais la pensé de Drago la possédant n'avait éveillé un pareil plaisir en elle. Etait-ce le goût de l'interdit qui rendait tout cela si excitant où alors éprouvait-elle quelques sentiments à l'égard du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

Elle balaya cette dernière pensée car, déjà, un nouveau scénario s'imposait à son esprit et des sensations maintenant familières recommencèrent à lui parcourir la peau.

Pansy ne dormit pas cette nuit : elle se découvrit une imagination débordante dés lors qu'il s'agissait de positions audacieuses ou de lieux insolites. Chaque nouvelle étreinte surpassa la précédente en audace et en sensations.

C'est les yeux cernés, mais la mine réjouie, qu'elle gagna la grande salle le matin suivant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa Potter au cours du professeur Slughorn contrairement à son habitude, elle détourna les yeux, espérant que personne ne remarquerait la rougeur de ses joues.


End file.
